


Rivals

by Fafsernir



Series: 7 days - 7 fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, children Kakashi & Guy, first challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Guy thinks White Fang is a hero, and he doesn't understand why Kakashi doesn't anymore. He's also worried about his classmate.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> 7 days - 7 fics is a challenge we made up with a friend. Basically, for 7 days, I'll be writing a fic a day (based on 10 days / 10 songs by PV Nova, a french youtuber/musician) with conditions we came up with and that we pick randomly each day. Even if the fics are part of the same challenge, they can all be read apart, nothing connect them.
> 
> Today's conditions were: Prompt "You're going down" - Fandom: Naruto - Category: Friendship - Imposed word: trash (suggested by a friend)
> 
> I haven't watched/read Naruto in a long time, so I apologize if it's a bit off. This fic is settled right after Sakumo's death, while Kakashi is still at the Academy.

As Guy turned at another corner, he stopped. He had been following Kakashi for more than half an hour, but his classmate didn't seem to be here anymore. He frowned, looking around, checking other turns, but he found nothing.

“Why are you following me?” a voice said behind him.

Guy swirled around, not entirely repressing the yelp from escaping his mouth. Kakashi was standing behind him, his hands in his pockets, having disappeared and reappeared in complete silence. Guy still swaggered, as if he hadn't just been afraid, putting his hands on his hips.

“I wasn't,” he denied. “But since we're both here, what are you doing today?”

The child studied him, then walked away, disinterested. “I told you, we're not friends.”

Guy caught up with him quickly, walking backwards as he opened his arms and shrugged. “Oh we're better than that! We're rivals!”

“We're really not,” Kakashi shook his head, walking faster.

“I'm just...” _worried_? He couldn't really finish the sentence like this.

Kakashi had never really answered to him, but from what he had observed, he wouldn't appreciate concern like this. Although it was the truth. Since the village had learned about Sakumo's suicide, Guy was worried about who he considered to be his rival. He admired Kakashi's dad, and disagreed with what most people said about him. He had saved his friends, and it was the most important thing. He knew that Kakashi had found the body, and he wasn't sure how to make him feel better.

“I'm just here for a duel,” he eventually said. That was a good way to challenge him, and change his mind. And it was the occasion for Guy to prove Kakashi that he wasn't as weak as he obviously thought.

“No,” the other child shook his head.

“What, are you afraid” Guy grinned proudly.

“I don't want to hurt you.”

Guy laughed. “Come on, you're not even sure you're going to win,” he smiled. Provocation seemed to be the only way to get to Kakashi, sometimes.

He agreed a lot faster than Guy would have thought, settling for a quick fight.

“You're going down,” Guy grinned, ready to attack.

It actually took more time for Guy to say that sentence than to find himself being thrown against a trash bin.

“Guess I won,” Kakashi shrugged, walking away.

Guy clutched his fists and jumped on his feet, running to his rival to attack him. Kakashi only took one of his hands out his pockets, and still defeated him in a matter of seconds. He sat on Guy to prevent him from attacking again, shaking his head disapprovingly, as if judging him.

Guy gritted his teeth. “I think White Fang is a hero,” he muttered.

Kakashi's eyes opened widely in surprised, and he let him go, sitting on the ground behind him. When Guy moved, he backed away against the wall, looking shocked. He recovered quickly when Guy stood up and offered his hand to help him up. Kakashi disappeared suddenly, and this time Guy didn't try to find him.

He had looked so shaken up by the words – probably not having heard them since Sakumo had come back from that mission that he had failed in the eyes of everyone – and Guy promised himself that he would help him. Not only to go through loneliness and being an orphan, but also to see that his father had done nothing wrong, because he couldn't understand how he had suddenly started to share everyone's opinion when he had always been so proud. It was his job, as Kakashi's rival, to watch after him.

 


End file.
